Where the Wild Roses Grow
by Valeera
Summary: Returning home after being away for fifteen years, Rosalie Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side... Forrest/OC, formerly titled, "Fire in the Blood"
1. Preface

**Awesome! I'm the fourth person to bring in a "Lawless" story!:D It's Forrest/OC and I know that it's not much at the moment, but I hope guys will like it and enjoy reading:D  
**

**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality. Basically the ratings are going to go up and down like a roller coaster.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet.  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

I've known the Bondurant brothers since I could remember.

It's quite a funny story the way we met. Our daddies had been friends when they got into the farming-and moonshine- business together ever since daddy moved us from Rocky Mount to Blackwater Creek. When he told the Bondurants that he had a child, I believe the boys were expecting me to be a boy like themselves. I might as well have been considered one when I was a little girl. I preferred my overalls and my worn-out newsboy cap, instead of the frilly gingham dresses that mama tried to make wear back then. Well, when we arrived, you could only imagine their faces when they first saw me. What would happen next would surprise them even more.

Mouth wide open like a fish gasping for air, Howard had pointed his finger at me and exclaimed, "You're a girl!"

What I did next was probably not the most ladylike and polite thing to do, but back then I didn't care if I was supposed to be a lady. I glared at him, shouting, "And you're a boy!" and punched him square in the nose. Mama wouldn't let me out of the house after the incident; eventually, when I was finally released after doing my time, I met the Bondurants again along with their friend Cricket and this time they said they approved of me and that I could hang out with them. That was how our friendship began. Farm work, exploring the woods, sneaking out at night sipping moonshine- that was the way things were between us: me, Howard, Jack, Cricket… and Forrest. They were my fondest memories of Blackwater.

As we grew older we remained the same; however, things started to change between Forrest and I. Out of the boys I was closer to him, yet I no longer saw him as just my friend. I began to see him as something more. He became my rock when my parents' marriage began to deteriorate from bad to worse. I loved him for everything he was and what he did to try to protect me. But what he didn't know was that he couldn't protect me from my desire to leave Franklin County. It's funny; I never realized how much I was like my mother until then. I was beginning to tire of the same old routine that Franklin gave me. I wanted to travel to places like in the books that I read. I wanted to go the big cities like New York and Chicago and live. I wanted to see the world. As much as I cared for Forrest and my friends, I knew I couldn't stand another minute living in Blackwater; and so, in the dead of night I ran…

Fifteen years later, driving along dirt road, I begin to wonder if I made the right decision as I return home after so long. If going back was even the right choice. Did he move on? Is he married with children running all around the station? I do not know. I'm honestly afraid to know. I can only hope that I am devoid of any chance meeting. I know that if it ever happens, nothing good could ever come out of this predicament.

For any of the three of us.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Hope it's alright. Review plz:)!**


	2. Part I: 1: Rosalie Rakes

******Hello again!****Okay so to start, I'm really, really happy that you guys like Rage and Serenity, so I will continue! **So happy about the pace this is going, and I hope you like the new cover. A friend of mine made it for me and I just absolutely adore it. Unfortunately it got cut off, but if you would like to see the entire image, I'll give the link at the end of this chapter. Enjoy:D  


**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet.  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

It's been seventeen years since I've last seen Franklin County.

The dusty roads and dry atmosphere, the moss covered woods, the town- it was the way the last time I left it. Nothing had changed, yet it felt so strange coming back. I felt out of place and that I was never from here. I smiled bitterly at the irony of it all.

Oh, excuse me for being rude. My name is Rosalie Rakes. Please, call me Rose. Back when I lived in Franklin, I was Rose Thomas. Returning home was never my intention, but how queer fate's course can work. If you would like to hear my story, then please relax and we shall begin.

I was born in Bedford, Virginia on January 19th, 1898 to Anderson Thomas and Lenora Thomas nee Merrill. My mother had come from a prominent family from Bedford County- as she called about meeting my father, that it was a matter of convenience. According to the story, my mother was engaged to another man whom she didn't love. She would constantly argue with my grandparents about the arrangement. She wanted to be married and start a family with someone that she would love until the day she died. A romantic sentiment that I'm sure her parents found absurd. One night, in an act of rebellion, my mother disobeyed my grandparents and went out with her friends for a dance. That was where she met my father, a young country boy from Rocky Mount. They danced the rest of the night away, they got drunk, and well… one thing led to another. To be honest I was completely mortified when I discovered that it was how I came into the world. When my grandparents discovered the pregnancy, they were furious with their daughter. They wanted her to get rid of the baby, but she refused. She proclaimed that she wanted to keep me, and that she loved my father. In order to avoid a scandal, they broke off the previous engagement, and quietly my parents were married. Then, Daddy moved his new wife and child to live in his newly built farmhouse. Those were my earliest memories of when my parents were happy and in love. But as the years went on, Mama grew to be bitter about her situation, yearning for the old life she once had. After the premature death of my younger brother, Carson, from pneumonia, it grew worse.

Daddy was desperate to see her happy again. And so, he went out to search for new sights to see. Along the way, he met a farmer by the name of Bondurant from Blackwater. Bondurant had also part of some type of business that Mama considered 'sinful', but Daddy didn't care. Working in moonshine along with farming exhilarated him. With his mind made up, he moved us to live and work in Blackwater Creek. And thus I began a new chapter in my life with the Bondurants.

"Quit frowning like that! Such a look will remain permanent on your face." I was pulled out of my reverie by the voice of my husband, Special Deputy Charley Rakes. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him glaring at me from the rear view mirror.

"I'm merely enjoying the scenery." I said as I smiled a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Charley scoffed and said, "This dump?"

"It's quite a lovely place to go to if you want to leave the city for a while-"

"Rosebud, do try to remember that we are not here for leisure." He said tersely, turning his eyes away from me to look out at the front of the car. "This is strictly work related- nothing else. Understand?"

I didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out the car seat window. He was right, of course. We were only here because Charley had been called to check into the moonshine business on the behalf of Virginia's new attorney, Mason Wardell. I didn't have to come along for the trip, but Charley insisted. Because by his words, he said that he didn't trust me to be all alone in a big city like Chicago. I grimaced at the thought. I was certain that he thought that while he would be away, I would see my 'long string of lovers'. Did my husband truly think that about me? In truth, he did. It's been that way between us for the past five years since- no. I mustn't think about that. It was all in the past, but it's still too painful to think about. Besides, even if I had thought about it in the first, I would've never thought about returning to Franklin. I know that I've hurt so many people when I left. And I pray to God that Charley never finds out that I was originally from here. That he was unintentionally taking me back home. Charley hated the country and it's country bumpkin hillbillies". I could only imagine how he would react if he ever discovered where his wife truly came from.

It wasn't always like this, you see. We were happy once. We met after my first year of living in Chicago. I was still working as a seamstress for a shop on Chicago Street, trying to make rent to keep living in an all-women's boarding house. One night as I was walking home after work, a man came up forcing me to give him all of my money. I gave it to him so I could be able to save myself, but he wasn't finished with me. He pulled me back into him and entered an alley. I tried to fight him off of me, but it only amused him more. Just before he assaulted me, another man came up from behind my attacker and pulled him off of me. With the man beaten and unconscious, my savior helped off the ground and asked if I was alright. I was astounded by everything that I could nod and stare. The gentleman then introduced himself and asked if I needed to be escorted home. I couldn't believe what was happening! Here was a man- a man who has treated me like a lady for the very first time since I've arrived in Chicago- that saved me then offered to walk me home. It was as if he came out of from one of my novels! I was absolutely enchanted.

The next day, I saw Charley at work. He said that his coat pocket was torn, and needed to be stitched. And he would allow no one else but me to repair it. When I returned home that night, the first of the roses came. As the days went by as I fixed his pocket, he would visit me every day during my break, and would invite me to lunch. And there would be roses waiting for me at the boarding house. Even after I finished the job, he would continue the routine: Charley would come and take me to lunch and then after work, he would be by the stoop to drive me home, and I would be greeted by roses. He also said that he adored my eyes, and that they were the color of cornflowers; as a result, cornflowers began showing up alongside the roses. I had so many flowers that my room began to smell like a greenhouse! With the flowers he would buy me beautiful and expensive things likes dresses, shoes, and jewelry. All of the girls at the boarding house grew extremely jealous of the attention that Charley lavished upon me, but I simply could've cared less. I was in love. It was everything that I ever dreamed of. Charley seemed to be everything that _I'd_ dreamed of. He was the fairytale prince, come to carry me away and make me a princess. After only knowing each other for three months, we were engaged and finally married.

As I look back at the memories and glance at the back of Charley's head, I begin to wonder what happened between us. Why did he have to do this to us? I was still a good and faithful wife to him, no matter what he did. Why couldn't he do the same for me? Was it possible that there was a chance to go back to the way things were for us? No. In the back of my mind, I knew that chance was forever gone. I was merely fooling myself.

As I stared out at the road, I noticed that we passed the motel. I looked up ahead, and it was then I began to notice a pathway. A very familiar pathway I once took a long time ago, and hasn't disappeared from my mind. It was one that would lead me to very old friends…

"Sheriff!" I cried out, startling Sheriff Hodges, Charley, and Wardell. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to stop at the motel to unpack? Why you've just passed it!"

"Rose, please calm down!" I faintly heard Charley hiss then apologizing to Hodges about my 'behavior'. I was beginning to panic. My heart was thrumming against my chest so hard, that I thought it was going to burst open. _'Please God don't let this happen now… not now…' _

"Don't worry Mrs. Rakes," Hodges laughed nervously. "I just gotta make one stop and then we'll be on our way. Just need to go tell someone about our new visitor."

"And who is it I might ask?" Charley asked stiffly. I sucked in a breath and fruitlessly prayed that Hodges wouldn't say who I thought it was.

"The Bondurants," replied Hodges, who then muttered to himself, "Forrest sure ain't gonna like this. Not one bit."

I sighed and slunk back into the cushioned seat. I put my face in one hand, and then slowly brought it up to massage away the headache that had formed. I knew that it was bound to happen. That somehow I was going to accidentally bump into one of the Bondurants brothers. I just didn't realize that it would be this soon. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to face them; if I was even going to be able to face Forrest Bondurant. Forrest… his name almost sounded foreign to me. Does he ever think about me? Does he even remember me? Did he move on? Is he married with children running all around the station? I do not know. I'm honestly afraid to know. My heart suddenly clenched at the thought. I actually began to hope- pray even- that Forrest doesn't remember me. It would help me to endure this predicament somewhat.

Yet why at the mention of the thought it makes my heart break?

I didn't have any more time to think about it as I saw Blackwater Station enter our view. I gulped at the mere sight of it. My eyes widen as I saw a hulking figure in a cardigan and fedora smoking a cigar, watching us drive in.

_God help me…_

* * *

**Link to story cover (just take out the spaces):**_ lj-todd .deviantart art /Fire -In -The -Blood -327989913_


	3. 2: Seeing Each Other After So Long

******Hello again! I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late, but now I present a new chapter and it's all good! Yes everyone, Forrest finally makes his appearance;D. Also, there's a bit of a flashback in the beginning that is based on a scene from the movie "Stand By Me". I hope that's alright because it's one of my favorite scenes and I that it could work for this. I hope everyone likes the new chapter, and I'll try to update as quick as I can next time;)**  


**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet.  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

**1910**

**_Pit clack-pit clack._**

_"Rose! Rosie…"_

**_Pit clack-pit clack._**

_"Rose!"_

_A young girl tossed in her bed as she tried to ignore the pebble hitting her window. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow as more pebbles hit her window. Finally, as she grumbled incoherently, the little girl slid out of bed and stumbled over to her window. She opened it and glared at the unruly fifteen year old boy who disturbed her sleep._

_"What choo want Forrest?" she grumbled._

_"Hurry up and get dressed!" said Forrest excitedly. "There's something I gotta show ya!"_

_"This early in the morning?" Rose hissed. _

_"Will you come on?" Forrest rolled his eyes then muttering to himself, "Girls…" which earned him to have an object thrown at his head. _

_"Ow!" _

_"It was just washing soap you big baby! I didn't throw that hard."_

_Rose huffed as she turned around to snatch up the overalls that she left on her rocking chair the night before. Shoes in one hand and newsboy cap in the other, she tiptoed down the hall and the stairs quietly. In the living parlor, she could see her father asleep on the couch, a bottle of whiskey still in his hand. The girl of only thirteen could only sigh. It was a pitiful sight. Rose thought that he must've decided to sleep there after the latest fight with her mother. Clearing her thoughts with a shake of her head, Rose walked out of the house to find Forrest long gone. It didn't bother her. She knew where he would be waiting for her. She ran down along the dusty road that trailed beside Maggodee Creek, which led down south to Grassy Hill. Finally from a distance, she could see Forrest sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette._

_"About time!" Forrest exclaimed, getting up and discarding the cigarette against the ball of his foot._

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Just show me what you've got."_

_Forrest shrugged his shoulders and rummaged through his sack for what he was searching for. When he finally found it and took it out, Rose gasped at the sight of it. Forrest grinned like a madman at the sight of his friend's face._

_"It's a real Smith & Wesson." Rose marveled at the sight of the gun. She had seen many of the shotguns and revolvers that belonged to her father, but this felt so different seeing one so close. She took it from Forrest's hands. She held it in her hands then positioned it, as if she was getting ready to shoot_

_"Where d'you get that?"_

_"Howard found it over at Smith Mountain. Stole it from his room while he was still asleep."_

_"Pcgouh!" Rose imitated the gun. Then, she glanced over to the side. Beside near the hill laid the home of Cricket Pate's Aunt Winnie, an old bat whose senses was still as sharp as a knife. 'If that gun went off, Lord knows what would happen if Aunt Winnie heard,' thought Rose._

_Looking straight back in the gun's direction, she asked Forrest "Is it loaded?"_

_"Hell, no! Howard should've unloaded it last night. Who d'you think I am-"Yet as Rose pulled the trigger, Forrest's confident smirk turned into a look of surprise when the gun actually fired._

_"JESUS!" They exclaimed when suddenly they heard something. Looks of horror painted their faces when they saw Aunt Winnie coming out of the house._

_"Let's get of here! Come on!" Rose exclaimed and the two sprinted down the hill. Forrest laughed as they ran down the hill, the excitement and adrenaline of it all coursing through his veins._

_"Rose did it!" He shouted. "Rosalie Thomas' is gonna shoot up Blackwater Creek!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"What's going on? Who shot that?!" They could hear her croak as they ran faster. Finally out of earshot and sight in the woods, they stopped for breath._

_"You should've seen your face! Oh man!" Forrest still cackled. Rose felt her anger and irritation rise. She walked over to him and pushed him against his chest._

_"You knew it was loaded, you jerk!" She yelled. "I can't believe that I even fell for it! Now I'm gonna get in trouble after Aunt Winnie caught me!"_

_"Aw come on, Rosie! She probably didn't see you!"_

_"I don't care! It was a mean trick! I can't believe you would do something like that." Rose shoved the gun back into his hands. She was about to leave him to go home, when she all of a sudden felt him grab her wrist. She turned her head and glared at him._

_"Rosie wait-"Forrest said, actually sounding like that he was sorry. "I really didn't know that the gun was loaded. Honest." Rose fully turned her body around to face him. She just frowned at him, not sure if he was telling her the truth or not._

_"You swear?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I swear." He told her, but she only shook her head._

_"That's not good enough. Do you swear on your mother's grave?"_

_"Yeah." Rose held up her pinky and said with such a solemn look on her face, "Pinky swear?"_

_"Pinky swear," Forrest pecked his pinky with his lips, and then hooked it along with hers. Feeling satisfied with his answer, Rose continued to look at him. Then, a cheeky grin began to form. _

_"I guess that was kinda funny, huh?" Forrest grinned, happy to know that his best friend was no longer upset with him. _

_"Yeah," He chortled. "You should've seen the look on your face! You looked like you just got caught in only your bloomers."_

_"I did not!" Rose replied, a look of mock shock upon her face. Then she grinned and pushed him slightly. She ran away shouting, "You're it!"_

_Forrest mockingly glared at the retreating girl. He threw down the gun and shouted after her, "I'm gonna get you!"_

_The two friends chased after each other for the rest of that morning, enjoying the summer sun and the others company. The gun was left completely forgotten._

* * *

_******_**Present**

I watched from inside the car as Hodges spoke to Forrest about what was going on. Charley was standing outside, appearing to be bored, and wanting to be somewhere else. I felt on edge as I looked on, waiting for Forrest to say something to Charley or look back at Wardell. I was happy about one thing though: when he had previously looked at Wardell, he didn't see me. Or at least I hope he didn't.

I watched Forrest from the corner of my eye. It was hard to read him. He looked either as if he wasn't too happy about the new situation, or if he simply didn't care. He had changed greatly. He was no longer the skinny teenager with a mischievous grin. He appeared older, more mature-like than he once was. He was bulkier, had a bit of a scruff, and his entire face and eyes were reserved and cold. There was no trace of the Forrest Bondurant that I once knew- the one that I used to call _my_ Forrest. But I couldn't call him that anymore, could I? I was someone's wife, and by the looks of it, as my eyes flickered over to the redheaded woman watching the scenario, he belonged to someone else. My heart clenched painfully at the sight of her. She was quite a pretty thing. Red curls that formed a bob, ruby red lips, a lean body, and pale pale skin- I could imagine why Forrest chose her to be his… to be his wife. I had to turn my gaze back to what was going on. I couldn't look at her. The thought of her and Forrest made my heart break. I shook my head, disgusted at myself. I shouldn't feel like this. I was the one that left. I was the one that changed everything between us. There is no now between us. We had both moved on.

I kept repeating this in my head when I suddenly saw my husband walking closer to Forrest. Then, he poked him on the shoulder. And Forrest gave him a death glare that spoke of murder. _'Damn it to hell Charley!_' I mentally cursed by husband. Before I knew it, I had jumped out of the car.

"Darling!" I called out, catching everyone's attention. Charley glanced at me with annoyance clear in his eyes. I walked over to stand beside him, ignoring the way he looked at me.

"Rosebud, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay inside the car?" He asked me, a light scolding laced in his voice. Before I could reply, he had returned his attention back to Forrest and Hodges.

"Forgive my wife. She's been a bit out of sorts since we've arrived…" As Charley chattered on, I was able to catch a glimpse of Forrest staring at me. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before they switched back to their cold demeanor. I was lost in my own reverie that I almost didn't hear Charley speaking to me.

"Rosalie? Why don't you say hello to Mr. Bondurant?" I snapped out of it as I looked at Charley, and then back to Forrest. I slowly extended my hand to him.

"How do you do, Mr. Bondurant?" I replied, smiling a small polite smile. Charley looked on intensely, waiting to see what would unfold. Forrest merely looked at my hand in silence. Sheepishly, I looked away and retracted my hand back to my side.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Charley said, almost to himself. I slightly cringed and said, "Charley please," as he kissed me upon the cheek. Thankfully, he didn't notice it, and then he snaked his arm around my waist possessively. I heard Forrest grunt something that sounded like it could've been a response, and then going back to speaking to Hodges.

I remained silent as I watched them when I felt Charley's arm slip from my waist. I immediately turn to him as I watched him stepping away to take a closer look at the red-haired woman. I watched on a she appeared to be uncomfortable under my husband's gaze. I look away and pursed my lips together in displeasure. But it wasn't at her, but to my dear husband. No matter how much I wanted it to stop, it wasn't in my power. Charley made it apparent that he no longer cared for me, yet as a devout Catholic, he wouldn't divorce me. Yet ironically because of the predicament, he would look for pleasure elsewhere. And so, I had to learn how to cast a blind eye; otherwise if I didn't, things wouldn't turn out well in my favor.

As I looked back and then looked away again, I caught Forrest looking at me looking Charley. He glanced at Charley, and grunted in displeasure. _'I don't blame him,'_ I thought to myself. _'My husband is checking out his wife.'_

Snapping out of it, I looked away again as I heard Abshire telling Forrest that Wardell would like to try some of their apple brandy. I watched him walk over to the car, and telling Wardell something that sounded like a threat. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling when he called Charley "your clown with the bowtie.". He walked back over to the front of the station, telling the woman, Maggie, to go back inside.

"Forrest you're making a big mistake-"Hodges tried to reason, but was completely ignored. "You're gonna regret this."

"Oh don't worry, Sheriff. He's already regretting it. He's just too ignorant to know it yet." Charley replied, thinking as if Forrest will come around, and agree to the terms about the still and the money. I knew better though. Hell would freeze over before Forrest and the others would bend to their will.

We were going to be here for a very long time.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Forrest turned back around and glared at my husband.

"You thinking of drawing on me?" Charley asked, as if he were challenging Forrest.

"Charley please let's just go," I said, praying that he would back down. I looked at Forrest, and then back at Charley.

"Sweetheart, we should get going. We don't want to waste their time with our presence for so long, do we?"

"Please…" This had to end before things got out of hand. Finally, Charley looked down at me with a tight smile.

"Come along, Rosebud," he said, as he took me by the hand to lead me back to the car.

The worst was finally over. I have seen him. We have both seen each other again for the very first time in years. I thought that perhaps I could be at peace after the ordeal, but now- I felt empty. And I didn't know what to do. As the car started, I could see Forrest watching us as we were leaving. No, he wasn't watching _all_ of us. He wasn't looking at Charley, or Wardell, or even Hodges.

He was looking straight at _me_.

And there was nothing in the world that I wanted more, than to know what he thought of me in that precise moment.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter, and plz review:D**


	4. 3: His Most Cherished Thing

**Hello again! Happy Friday! I give you another update. To tell you the truth, I really don't like how I've ended this chapter. I was tired and I wanted to give you guys something just because you've been so awesome.:)  
**

**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet.  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

"There's something about that hick that I simply don't like."

I stopped brushing my hair, and look at my husband from the vanity mirror. He was reading reports as he drank his brandy. He had a look of complete concentration upon his face, with a hint of a scowl upon it. I sighed and returned to what I was doing as I prepared for bed. Ever since we arrived at the motel, Charley began complaining about Forrest. It was becoming tiresome, and was driving me on edge. I was tired of him speaking about Forrest in such a demeaning way. I may have nothing to do with Forrest and the Bondurants anymore, but that didn't mean that I stopped caring about them. Not to mention, I was afraid that if Charley kept carrying on about it, I would let something about my true origins slip, and then it would be all over.

"And why is that?" I asked him. "Other than that he doesn't care that much, and won't listen to you."

Charley looked at me, watching me brush my hair. He stood up from his seat and walked up to stand behind me. He gently placed his hands upon my shoulders and said, "I don't care for the way he looks at you."

I froze for a slight moment before I regained my composure. So he had noticed…

"It was almost as if he had seen you before-"

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, turning in the chair to fully face him. "I've never seen him my entire life."

I began to feel uncomfortable under Charley's gaze, and so I gave a soft laugh with a slight shake of the head and said, "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Perhaps I remind him of someone. I have one of those faces, you know."

"Perhaps," Charley thought to himself, seeming satisfied with my answer. I mentally sighed in relief when it looked like that he would finally drop the issue. "But you certainly don't have those faces."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, wondering what he was getting at. Charley danced his fingers along my along my throat. I gasped slightly as I watched him kiss my neck before closing my eyes in surrender.

"No, my sweet rose. That face of yours is simply one of a kind." He whispered, and for a moment, I was reminded of how he once was.

"To be honest, I was quite thrilled with how that hillbilly looked at you."

"Why?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Charley whispered huskily in my ear. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you… of us." He paused for a moment as he looked at me in the mirror. "And I'm glad. I want him and other men to look at you. I want them to be envious. I want them all to see the one thing that I cherish most."

Holding my chin, he turned me around slightly to face him. I gazed into his eyes, searching for any hint of the Charley Rakes that I met all those years ago. Then, he placed his lips against mine. I didn't like it. There was no warmth or passion in the kiss. It only held possession, as if he was only doing this to claim what was his. Finally breaking away, Charley looked at me as he stroked lightly my face, like I was made out of fragile glass.

"You must know how much you mean to me, don't you?" He asked, almost like he was begging. Not knowing what else to do, I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. Satisfied with my answer, Charley left my side to go to the bathroom.

Alone, I shuddered as if I were cold at what had just happened. I turned my head and casted my eyes away from my reflection. Consciously, I began fingering the gold chain that was around my neck, which hung something that reminded me of my roots that I wasn't able to let go of. It was something that reminded me of something that used to be mine. I smiled sadly as I realized it was probably the thing that gave me comfort these days. Looking at it, it made me wonder what he was doing at this moment, or what he was thinking about.

* * *

Forrest Bondurant stood out on the porch, smoking a cigar and staring out into the night sky. He had already seen Maggie to her car and leaving. It was good thing he hired her to care of the place, since he, Howard, and Jack were rarely around. She was good and sweet woman, but she wasn't who the middle Bondurant was thinking about. No, he was thinking about the events of what happened that afternoon. He was thinking about someone whom he hadn't seen, or thought about in over seventeen years.

Rosalie Thomas. Vivacious, beautiful Rosalie.

_Rosie… _

Memories from seventeen years ago flooded back to his mind, taking him back to a place he thought he had forgotten, and had wanted to forget after she left, but never could… a time before the Spanish Lady Flu came by Franklin, or before Forrest had even considered in taking the reigns as family patriarch.

* * *

**_1912_**

_Seventeen year old Forrest Bondurant ran up to a tree, and glared at the figure sitting on a branch. Rose looked down with a mischievous grin, and stuck out her tongue at him._

_"I win!"_

_"That's cheatin' Rosalie Thomas, and you know it!" Forrest growled. Rose merely giggled. _

_"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'survival of the fittest'?" She teased. "I just simply found a way to win, and I took the opportunity."_

_"Git down from there!" _

_"Why don't ya come up and make me?" Forrest looked up at her, getting frustrated but amused by the minute. He knew that girl knew that he didn't like dancing, didn't like showing public affection, and certainly didn't like climbing trees. But she still tries to vex and provoke him to do those things. His wild, crazy rose._

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"What happen to being a Southern gentleman?"_

_"You're lookin' in the wrong direction for one, Miss Thomas. Now will you come down?"_

_Rose sighed dramatically at her friend's antics. 'If you gotta get something done, then you mighta as well do it yourself.' She thought. She began climbing down the tree branch by branch. When she made down on the ninth branch, she heard something crack beneath her foot, and suddenly Rose found herself tumbling down to earth. Everything became slow to Forrest as he watched her fall, fear and panic filling his entire body._

_"ROSE!" He yelled. Forrest ran out to catch her, but it was too late, Rose landed on ground with a muffled scream and a sickening crack._

_Instant pain shot through Rose's body as she cried out in agony, holding her leg. She could barely hear Forrest saying sorry repeatedly. Checking for any further injuries, Forrest lifted Rose up off of the ground, and ran to get her to the nearest doctor._

**_888888888888888_**

_Rose had decided that staying at the hospital was a strange way to spend her birthday._

_After the tree incident, Rose had to remain in the hospital for the next several days to recuperate. Her parents would visit her every day, and would try to be civil just for her sake. Jack, Cricket, and Jack's youngest sister, Emmy, would come and see her every day. Sometimes Howard would drop by. But Forrest never came to see her. Why? Rose's mother made it her mission to ban him from ever seeing her daughter. Though Rose was angry with her mother for not allowing Forrest to see her, she was disappointed. She had hoped that Forrest would find a way to sneak into the hospital to see her. She especially thought that he would make the effort to see her on her birthday._

_But here she was: lying on her hospital bed, waiting for sleep to consume her. Suddenly, a nurse appeared at the front of the door, asking, "Ms. Thomas? There's someone here to see you."_

_Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. That was impossible. Visiting hours were over. Unless…_

_Before Rose could think about it any further, her blue eyes lit up when Forrest walked in. His blue-green eyes wouldn't meet her light blue gaze as he fiddled with his fedora between his hands. Rose couldn't help but find the sight adorable. Finally, Forrest looked up at her. "Hey."_

_"Hey yourself," Rose grinned. "What're you doin' here? How were you able to get in?"_

_"It's your birthday, ain't it?" Forrest replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "B'sides, I have my ways to get in."_

_"I'm sure you do," Rose rolled her eyes, but the grin still remained. When Rose looked at Forrest, she saw that he wasn't smiling that crooked grin that she loved so much._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"How can ya still talk to me?"_

_"What're you talkin' about?" Forrest motioned to her cast leg with the gesture of his hand. "This thing? It's nothing."_

_"You wouldn't be here if I had caught you!" He sighed._

_"But it's not your fault!" She argued. "I should've have paid more attention to what I was doin'.""_

_Still ain't right," Forrest muttered, turning away from her. Rose sighed and grabbed his hand._

_"Hey," Rose whispered. "Will you look at me?" Reluctantly, Forrest slowly turned his head to look at her again. Rose smiled and squeezed his hand in assurance. _

_"This ain't your fault," Forrest tried to say something else, but was cut off by the quick shake of Rose's head. "And if you keep saying it is, I'm gonna punch you in the face."_

_Forrest finally grinned at that, making the newly fifteen year old smile back. It became a comfortable silence between the two, when Forrest snapped his fingers together suddenly and exclaimed, "Aw shit, I almost forgot!" _

_Forrest looked into his cardigan pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he simply placed it in Rose's hand. _

_"Happy birthday."_

_Rose opened her hand and saw a beautiful wooden pendant. It was a bit larger than a thimble. It was made from cherry wood, and there was a painted white butterfly in the center._

_"Forrest, it's beautiful…" Rose said in awe, stroking the smooth wood against her thumb._

_"It's why I didn't come see you sooner." Forrest explained. "It's a locket. Here, I'll show you how it works." Forrest began playing and twisting with it. After he had pressed the right combination, the locket opened and revealed a small picture of him._

_"You can add other pictures, but ah…" Forrest began, scratching the back of his head as tried to find the right words. Rose could only smile at the big brute._

_"It's sweet and so… very unForrest like of you." She said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I shall treasure it always."_

_"There's one catch though."_

_"And what's that?" _

_"You can only wear it if…"_

_"If what?"_

_Forrest smirked. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "If you agree to be mine and no other man's."_

* * *

He began courting Rose after she was discharged. And from that day forward, they were attached to the hip, You wouldn't see one without the other. During the days, they would spend every moment together. At night, Forrest would lie next to Rose to comfort her when things at home would become worse. They had fallen hard and fast into young love. It was like one of those love stories that were in the books that she used to read, but they were far from perfect. Rose was strong willed and stubborn. Forrest was prideful and impatient. These traits caused the two to bump heads a lot, but their love and adoration for each other always saved them from themselves.

It would remain that way until Rose left.

Forrest closed his eyes when her loud, carefree laughter echoed through his mind. He cared for her, he did everything he could to make her happy- to make her feel that she was worth it. But then she left. She left Franklin. She left him.

But she had come back.

She came back as completely different person, with that clown as her husband. Forrest began to wonder if Rose still had the locket. He grunted and shook his head. She probably didn't. Remembering how much she hated Blackwater, she probably discarded it to a corner when that Rakes fellow probably showed her off with pretty sparkling diamonds. Just by the looks of her, she didn't look like the Rose that he once knew. Not his Rose.

Still, Forrest couldn't shake off some of the old feelings upon seeing her again. She was so beautiful now than she had before… and so sad. Forrest was never quite good at reading people, but he was certain that he had seen a look of disgust and sadness upon Rose's face when she looked at her husband. She had appeared empty and hollow. The fire that had once burned in her icy blue eyes had extinguished. As Forrest stared out into the night, he began to wonder.

Was there any inkling of the Rose that he knew deep down somewhere?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and sorry again for the crappy ending. The next update for next week will definitely be better! Also the locket is based on the one from the movie, "The Illusionist", and I had one question for you guys. Just a curious thought. Is there anything you would like to what happens? You know, besides seeing Rose and Forrest seeing each other behind Rakes' back- I know we all want to see that.:) Lol, seriously what do you want to see? I want this to be a story where my readers can interact and tell me what they want.;)**


	5. 4: Hello Again

**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet. I will have one soon though!  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

**_1913_**

_"Rosalie Faye! Just where do you think you're going?"_

_Rose cringed at the sharp demand of her mother's tone of being caught. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she slowly turned around to face her mother, and sighed. "I'm going out."_

_"Out where?" Mrs. Thomas asked, placing her hands on her hips with a scowl._

_"I'm going out with Forrest. He's gonna teach me how to drive." Rose explained. Excitement and impatience was radiating from her._

_"Oh no, you will not young lady!" Mrs. Thomas narrowed her eyes at the thought. "You best get back upstairs, and put on that new dress I got you. That nice young man Wingfield is coming over with his folks for dinner."_

_"Mama, I told you I wasn't interested in seeing him!" Rose groaned. _

_"He has just returned home from the University of Virginia-"_

_"Well good for him! That don't mean I'm gonna see him right now! Maybe some other time."_

_"- and his mother said that all he could talk about was seeing you. He's a real nice boy-"_

_"I'm not interested! Please Mama, I really gotta go!" Just then, Rose heard a car rolling up on her driveway. She turned her head, and smiled when she saw Forrest stepping out of the car. Mrs. Thomas pursed her thin lips together like she had eaten a sour lemon as she watched her daughter. Whatever spell that Bondurant boy had over her daughter, she would never understand. But one thing that Mrs. Thomas was certain about was that she would not tolerate it any longer._

_"I don't see why you're so smitten with that boy," She muttered, shaking her head. "He's nothing but trouble. You could do so much better than him."_

_This time, Rose didn't resist this time to roll her eyes. "Don't start on that again. The way I feel about him isn't your damn concern."_

_"You watch your mouth! A proper lady shouldn't speak like that- Rosalie!" Rose cut her mother off as she slammed the screen door from behind, not looking back. But before she left, Rose turned back around and said,_

_"I'm sorry but I don't mean to offend Mama, but when the hell have I ever been a proper lady?" _

**_8888888888888_**

_After the driving lesson (It turned somewhat better than Forrest had expected. The only time they had a problem was when the two started arguing, and Rose had run off the side of the road, and almost went in the creek), Forrest and Rose stopped by where they used to play together as children, Snow Creek. Forrest was leaning against a tree smoking a cigar, while Rose lay on the lush green grass, one of her feet dangling in the water. It was a comfortable silence between the two, both enjoying the quiet, and the other's company._

_"Your mother don't really seem to like me very much." Forrest said all of a sudden, letting out a smoky drag._

_"What's makin you think about that all of a sudden?" Rose asked, a lazy smile gracing her lips. "I would've assumed you wouldn't give a damn about what she thought." When Rose turned around to look at Forrest, she frowned at him. She had expected him to smirk, or at least grunt something in return._

_"What're you thinkin' about?" Forrest looked at Rose with a blank expression. He got off of the tree and walked beside Rose to stand over her. He regarded her with a quiet that Rose wasn't sure she quite liked. Finally, he sat down beside her, placing his hand above her head._

_"I've heard word around town that she and that boy Wingfield's momma, are tryin' to set y'all up together." Rose narrowed her eyes and knitted her eyebrows together._

_"What?!" She exclaimed. "And where did you hear this?"_

_"Ya know how gossip travels," Forrest shrugged. "Emmy heard it from Eula Eubanks, who got it from that boy's momma during some church service."_

_Rose scoffed at the thought. How she wanted to go back home, and throttle her mother and her little conspirator of a friend, when a thought popped into her head._

_"And you think that I wouldn't have mind?" She asked him. Forrest didn't say anything, but it gave the young woman her answer._

_"Either you don't trust me, or you're just really stupid!" She snapped, not meaning for it to come out so sharp. She was angry that her mother thought that Forrest wasn't good enough, and that Forrest actually thought that she would leave him for someone of her mother's preference. She took her locket out of her blouse and showed it to him._

_"You see this? I agreed that night to be yours, and belong to no other man. I intend to keep that promise." Forrest kept quiet, regarding her silently. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked away to the side, so she didn't have to look at him. Softly, she murmured, "B'sides, I ain't never getting married."_

_"Hmph," Rose heard Forrest grunt. "Why not?"_

_"I just won't," Rose replied simply. "Later on, all you'll do is fight and gripe at each other. You'll be told what to do and shouldn't do. I wouldn't be me anymore."_

_It grew quiet between the two again, until Forrest asked, "Well if you did decide to marry, how would you like things?"_

_Rose looked back at Forrest, not quite sure if what she heard was correct. "What?"_

_"How would you want things if you got married?"_

_"Why d'you wanna know?"_

_"Just answer the question, Rose." Rose regarded Forrest for a moment. She sighed in defeat._

_"Fine. I would like for compromise between me and my husband." She said. "I wanna be treated with respect."_

_"Sounds good. What else?"_

_"I would like for him to cook dinner on some nights, take care of me when I'm sick, doesn't cheat… what else…" Rose pondered for a moment, when an idea popped into her head. She grinned evilly._

_"- and I want him to take me out dancing for dates." Rose had to bite the bottom of her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Forrest's face. _

_"Course you would say that."_

_"You asked."_

_"Hmph. What else d'you have in mind?" Forrest stroked Rose's cheek with the back of his hand. Rose sighed as she leaned against his touch._

_"I want my husband to love me for whom I am… to make feel like I'm worth it." She told him earnestly. "And before we get up each morning and go to bed each night, I want him to kiss me to know that, until death do us part."_

_"I think I can do just that." Forrest grinned. He leaned his head closer to Rose, so he would capture her lips with his own. Rose smiled happily as she opened her mouth a little more to let his tongue inside. Forrest picked her up to set her on his lap, wanting to feel more of her as he wrapped his big arms around her small frame. Feeling confident, Rose pushed Forrest to lie down on the grass, her body on top of his. How they both wanted, yet fought the temptation to tear the boundaries between each other that were their material of clothing, and to take and love each other in that very spot. They groaned at the thought, but remained to keep the raging emotions tamed in fear of being caught. When they finally broke apart, both gazed at each other in silence as they were catching their breaths._

_"And… what makes ya think…" Rose whispered breathily. "That you're gonna be my husband, huh? Why would ya wanna marry me?"_

_"Because then I can kiss you anytime I want," Forrest replied, tucking a piece of strand hair behind Rose's ear. The two kissed each other one final time before Rose laid her head against Forrest's chest._

_"Will it always be like this?"_

_"You damn right it will be. It's always gonna be you and me."_

* * *

"I must apologize for what happened with Forrest yesterday. But we ah… look we got somethin' of a problem here, Deputy. " Sheriff Hodges replied. He had invited Charley and me over to his house to enjoy a nice midday breakfast. I had been listening quietly, drinking the homemade sweet iced tea as he and my husband talked business.

"It's Special Deputy-" Charley corrected. I closed my eyes as I suppressed the urge to roll them. "-and I don't see a problem at all. I hear these mountain boys have got Indian blood in them- Cherokee. This…. this would explain why they're a little animalistic in their nature."

"I think that's unnecessary to judge them that way, don't you think?" I asked, disguising the irritation with a small laugh. Charley quickly turned his head and glared at me. I merely ignored him as I took another sip of tea, and watched the scenery.

"Well ah… I don't rightly understand what you mean," Hodges said uneasily. "But there's a feeling around these parts that Forrest Bondurant is different than other folks."

That caught Charley's full attention. He sucked on his teeth to retract the food from them as he sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Different?"

"Indestructible."

I inwardly smirked to myself. Of course they would all believe that. And with no doubt, I knew that Forrest would believe such a thing himself. But as the words left Hodge's mouth, it appeared that Charley didn't believe him.

"Do you mean immortal?" Charley asked. His eyes lit up with mirth, and he laughed it off as if it was funniest thing he had ever heard. "You...you fucking hicks are a sideshow onto yourselves."

He continued to laugh while the sheriff and I sat there awkwardly. When he had finally sobered, Charley turned to Hodges and said, "Sheriff, do you have any idea what a Thompson submachine gun does to a mortal?"

"Well, this ain't Chicago, you can't just shoot him!" Hodges exclaimed. "Do that, people around here will string us up from a tree."

With that one phrase, the humor in Charley's eyes vanished, and the smile turned back into his usual scowl.

"Do I look stupid to you?" He snarled. "I've been brought in to do a job-" He paused to think for a moment, and then hissed, "-and I know just who to start with."

A nagging knot began to tie in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like his tone, and I certainly didn't need to know who he referred to. Charley was a fool to think he could probably go against Forrest Bondurant, yet it didn't stop the sudden fear for Forrest that was starting to build. Lost in my own thoughts and from my now fasting beating heart, I could barely hear the two men still speak to each other.

"You know somethin'? I don't much like you." Hodges remarked, a bit of courage trying to appear. Charley sneered.

"Yeah? Well, not many do."

* * *

It was midafternoon when Forrest returned home with Howard and Danny after a speaking again with Jimmy Turner and Tom C. Cundiff. It left him exhausted and weary. The two men had tried to convince him and his brother to give into what Mason Wardell wanted. He would never understand why they kept trying to convince him. He was a Bondurant, and he wasn't going to lay down for anyone. He wasn't going to bow down, and give in to Wardell and Rakes. Forrest brought his hand up to massage away the migraine that forming in the center. Right now, all he wanted to do was to make sure everything was the way he left it, and then later drown himself with a mason jar of White Lightning. And for that brief time, he didn't want to think about anything else. He didn't want to think about Wardell and his little lap, not think about bootlegging for a while, and certainly to not think about a woman with dark hair and pale blue eyes. All he wanted to think and feel about was the burning liquid sensation down his throat that would chase the thoughts away.

As Forrest and the other two were walking up the steps, the dishwasher and counterman, a black man named Jefferson Deshazo, came walking out the door.

"There's a someone here to see ya, Mistah Bondurant," He addressed Forrest. When Forrest raised one of his eyebrows in question, Jefferson shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know who she is. Said she knew ya though."

Forrest didn't need to be told twice when he walked inside to find his younger brother, Jack, talking to pretty young woman. She had pale skin, and her long dark hair was piled in a stylish finger wave. The prim and clean looking, light yellow, floral organza dress fitted her small frame perfectly. Her blue eyes brighten and her red lips curved into a smile when Jack told her something funny.

This couldn't be happening, could it? She couldn't actually be here.

Just then, her eyes flickered over Jack's shoulder, and landed upon him. Time seem to stand still with that simple action. Maggie working at the grill, the customers, Jack and Howard, Danny, and Jefferson all seemed to have disappeared. It was just the two of them in the room. Seeing his face, she looked away for a moment, and then looked back. She slowly stood up from the booth. A small, polite smile graced her lips.

"Hello Forrest."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter! I actually kind of liked writing this one, especially the flashback. It had a bit of an ironic taste to it, no? And to further not, I promise for the next chapter be all Forrest/Rose;)**


	6. 5: Conversation

**At last my dear readers and reviewers, I finally present you with chapter six. In all honesty, I'm not sure if I like how it is. It's only because I'm not sure if I wrote Forrest right. I promise that the next chapter to be better;) Also, this week I may not be able to update because I'm going to super busy with school and then I'm gonna be out of town for the weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to give you something when I get back. Anyway, ******** I hope everyone likes the new chapter, and I'll try to update as quick as I can next time:D**  


**Title: Fire in the Blood  
**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality. Basically the ratings are going to go up and down like a roller coaster.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: Not quite sure yet. ****I will have one soon though I swear!**  


**Over & Out**

* * *

I must've been insane to actually do this.

_But the boys need to know_. An inward voice told me. As I kept telling myself this, it couldn't untie the nagging knot that was in the pit of my stomach. It had begun to form after we had left Hodges's home and Charley had gone out for the time being. As I sat alone in motel room for several days, I mulled over the raging thoughts and decisions inside my head.

Did I, or did I not go over to Blackwater station, and tell them about my husband's threat?

I walked along the dusty pathway that would lead me to where the Bondurants resided. I believed that it would've been wiser of a decision if I didn't take any kind of vehicle. I would be able to take any of the shortcuts and turns that I knew of if I spotted Charley or any of his men. Besides, I didn't mind the long walk over to Blackwater. It was quite nice, peaceful even. I had almost forgotten how beautiful Franklin was in the fall. It was midday, the only time I could be out to do this little 'quest'. If Charley treated this job like he did in Chicago, then I know that he's going to be out for a while. Perhaps because of the extensive work in the job , he would be away longer; however, I couldn't trust that single yet hopeful thought, no matter how much I wanted to. For now, I would be fine until it reached past five.

Being outside amazed me for a split second. I took off my sunhat and sighed in bliss. I felt the breeze run through my body and hair, the sun slowly warming me up. I couldn't believe that this could make me feel so content. There was no husband and iron grip hold, no smog filled and bullet singing Chicago life. Everything felt so peaceful. I could actually breathe without worrying about someone looming over me.

For that brief moment, I felt free.

As I neared the Blackwater Station, my heart began to flutter. Perhaps this was a bad idea. I was afraid about how they would react to me showing up all of sudden. Would all of them be there? How would Jack and Howard react when they see me? Jack probably wouldn't remember me. He had only been seven when I left. Howard I had no doubt would remember, but if I remembered right and if they still did that routine, he and Forrest would probably be at the distillery that was hidden among the woods to check on things. Just by the mere thought, I almost had the nerve to turn back around and go back to the motel, but I stood my ground and continued onward.

Inside the station was dark and cool. I simply stood in the doorway, adjusting my eyes to the scenario. I was gratefully relieved to know that there wasn't much business that day. There was only the occasional drunk asleep in the booth, and one in the near far corner listening to a radio. As I stepped inside, I watched a black man finish washing the dishes then going into a storage room. The woman from earlier called Maggie was reading what looked to be a magazine and smoking a cigarette. For a moment of observing her, I almost thought that I had seen her before I had first arrived back home. It was a silly notion, but she looked like one of those dancing girls back in the Chicago clubs Charley would unwillingly take me to. I shook my head at the absurd thought. With my raised high, I walked towards the counter. The man who had already come back from the storage room approached me.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked. Maggie slightly glanced at the customer, and looked quite surprised when she saw me. I ignored her and smiled politely at the man.

"Yes. Would you happen to know if a Forrest Bondurant is here?"

"He's not here at the moment."

"Do you know when he might be back?"

"He don't really keep regular hours."

"But if you had to guess?" He regarded me for a moment, not sure what to think of me and why I needed to speak to his boss.

"Please, if it isn't too much trouble? There's something I would like to speak to him about." The man sighed.

"I'd guess he'd be in any time now," he said. I smiled gratefully at the man.

"Thank you. I'll just wait here then." He shrugged then went back to work. I slid onto one of the counter's seats and waited.

"Would you like something to hold you over?" I looked to see that the redheaded woman was no longer looking at her magazine.

"No thank you," I shook my head, but then thought of something when I saw the cigarettes between her red painted fingers. "Actually, there is something that I would like. Do you mind if I could have one those? It's been awhile since I had one."

She seemed quite surprised by my initial request but recovered quickly, and took one out and lighted it for me.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You know you don't look like the kind of lady who would take a fag."

"Well you know the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover," I smirked after taking a drag. "I'm a lot more then I look."

"I bet." She smirked. She extended her hand to me and said, "I'm Maggie."

"Rosalie." It got quiet between us until Maggie spoke again.

"Excuse me for asking mam, but what is it you needed to speak to Forrest about?"

"Well when you put it that way, I don't really have to speak to him." I chuckled lightly. "Any of the boys will do."

"And it's about?"

"Merely a matter of importance."

"Does your husband have you like go on secret missions or something?" She joked.

"No," I replied, thought I couldn't help grinning. "No. This is more like something I felt like I needed to do."

"Ah," Maggie nodded her, though still looked like she was curious about what this 'matter of importance' could be. It looked like she was going to say something else when a voice cut through the bar, "Hey Maggie!"

I turned my head to see a young, scraggly looking man toward the counter. He had dirt and grime all over his brown hair and clothes, but it couldn't hide the excited look on his face.

"Maggie you never gonna guess what happened in town-"

"Not now Jack, I'm working-" _Jack? _

"Jack?" I asked the young man in front of me, startling him slightly. This couldn't be the same Jack Bondurant back from all those years ago, could it?"

"Can I help you, Miss…?" He asked, looking unsure about what to do. I could only smile a huge grin.

"I know that you probably don't remember me," I whispered. "But my family and I used to be good friends with yours. Does… does the name Rose ring any bell to you?"

The wheels in his head looked to be turning as looked at me and thought of the words that I had said. Finally, it looked like it clicked when I saw a look of pure shock written across his face.

"Rosie?" I grinned.

"Hello Jack," Jack's shell-shocked broke expression turned into a huge grin and laughed. He hugged me tightly, which I returned happily.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" He exclaimed. He let me go and stared me up and down. "Goddamn you've sure changed!"

I slightly laughed and pouted my lip. "Well I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Naw it ain't!" He immediately said when realized what he had said earlier. "You just look so… different. Smell different too- not that it's a bad or nothing, but-" Jack stopped rambling and sighed. I could only chuckle softly. Out of everyone besides Forrest in all of Franklin, I missed Jack the most. He had been the more sensitive one of the Bondurant brothers. He was such a sweet boy- I couldn't believe this was the young man whom he had turned out to be!

"Wait until Howard an' Forrest hear about this." My smile faltered for a moment, but before Jack could notice, I had put it back up again. That was one thing in Chicago that I was glad that I had learn. Putting up some kind of mask so that no one could see who you really were, and how you felt.

"Well I'm sure we'll worry about that once we've crossed that bridge." I told him earnestly, resting my hand against his.

"But look at you! I can't believe that this handsome young man is the same little Jack Bondurant I once knew. I'm sure all of the girls are throwing themselves at you."

Jack smiled a bit and laughed, a light blush glowing on his cheekbones. We talked a little more after that, telling stories about the past and what was going on now. As I listened intently to a funny story about he and Cricket were doing, something in the air changed. It felt stiff and uncomfortable. Wanting to know what changed, my eyes traveled over Jack's shoulder when they suddenly widen. Standing in middle of the room were Howard Bondurant, an old friend of Howard's named Danny Mitchell, and the devil Forrest Bondurant himself. Jack turned around and shouted to them. He took me by the hand to greet them, and then reintroduced me, if you could call it that. Howard and Danny just looked at me, too stunned to say anything. But it didn't me to keep thinking about how they looked so intimidating – especially their ringleader. But what really caught me off was how he looked at me. He appeared shocked, but then it all changed instantly. His gaze held nothing. It drove me mad wanting to know what he thought about me this instant. Was he happy to see me again like Jack was? Probably not. Was he bitter? I absolutely had no doubt about that.

Everything else felt like it was falling away, and it was just him and I. From a distant past, I could faintly hear children laughing and a young boy calling out, _"Come on, Rosie!"._ A small smile graced my lips when I said, "Hello Forrest."

He looked like he didn't know what he was going to say. I didn't think he probably thought that I wasn't going to acknowledged them. He took off his fedora and rested it upon his chest. Finally, I watched him immediately sobered up with just a hum of a grunt.

"Mrs. Rakes." Mrs. Rakes. That lone, simple reply was the only thing that could end whatever trance this was. Sheepishly, I let my head down so that he wouldn't see my smile faltering. I smiled sadly to myself again. I didn't expect anything else from him but this. But it wouldn't deter to what I needed to do.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you wanted to see, but I had to come and tell you something."

* * *

I asked Forrest if we could speak where no one could see us. Just in case if any of Deputy Abshire and one of Wardell's men or, heaven forbid, Charley popped in, I had reasoned. So, he had taken us out back into the woods that were behind Blackwater station. I was happy to see him again… though it was still quite uncomfortable. We were both quiet as we walked along the path. I began twisting my wedding ring and engagement ring anxiously. This couldn't go on forever. One of us had to say something, yet it seemed like we were too stubborn to do anything.

"So you married?" I was startled to hear him speak. I looked at him to see him looking at me.

"Yes," I said, smiling a little. I wasn't sure what I was smiling about, or if it was even real.

"Hmph," Was is gruff reply. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I grew up Forrest," I replied. "I couldn't hold onto that silly notion forever."

I knew that that remark was the wrong reply. I immediately stopped twiddling with my rings, and let my arms fall back naturally. "Your wife though, she's quite lovely."

Forrest looked at me as if I had another head. "Wife? I ain't married."

"But I thought-" I tried to say, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Forrest looked back at the station and asked, "You talkin' about Maggie?"

I didn't say anything and just continued walking, leaving Forrest behind. I heard him catching up and said, "No. Maggie's just here to look after the place while we're gone doing business."

"I see," I mused softly. It got quiet between us again. This is not how I wanted for things to go. I sighed deeply, hoping that this next tactic would get to the point.

"Look Forrest, there's something you should know. Whatever game you're going to play with Charley and Wardell- just don't. It's not going to work."

"So are you just here on behalf of that husband of yours to try and scare us?"

"No!" I remarked, stopping suddenly. "I'm only here to tell you to be careful. I don't understand why you have to act like this."

Forrest looked out into the opening of the woods, and then back to me. "Perhaps for the same reason you find it so damn convenient to meet out here."

When I didn't come up with anything to say, he continued: "Does he even know you're from here?"

I looked away for a moment, remaining quiet. When I looked back, I gave him equal emotionless eyes. "You've seen how Charley is. I wanted to tell him over the years, but I… but I couldn't."

"He's not all bad, you know. He's very intelligent-" I paused for a moment, then laughed to myself. "-though probably too intelligent for his own good."

"I'm not here to tell you what to do," I told him earnestly. "But I know how my husband can be. He won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. I'm only asking you to be careful. If not for my sake, then please do it for Jack."

When he frowned at me, I just sighed and began to explain: "Jack told me about what happened to your parents and Emmy. I'm sorry. I knew how much they meant to you. And I know that Jack is grown, but he's still young. He still needs you and Howard, and getting yourself killed because of your bullheaded pride won't help him, or anyone else!"

"If... if you could just pass that along to Howard, then I'll be on my way."

Forrest didn't say anything. He only nodded his head with a grunt. I pursed my lips together and shook my head. I turned around and was about to leave him to gp back to the motel, when I thought of something. I slowly turned back around and looked at him. He looked at me. It wouldn't do much, but I felt the need to tell him.

"You know, while I was living in Chicago, I would often think about this place. Sometimes… I would wish that I could…"

"That you wish you could what?" He asked.

I smiled sadly as I looked at him. "That I wish I could see you again."

I'm not sure what Forrest thought I was going to say, but it certainly wasn't that. He regained his staunch composure with a curt nod of his head. "Now you have."

"And now I have," I nodded my head. "Perhaps... maybe we'll see each other again in town sometime."

"Hmm," Forrest replied. He walked a little closer to me. "You need a ride back?"

To say the least, I was a bit surprised, yet touched by the offer. I shook my head. "No thank you. I'll just walk."

"You sure?"

"I'll be alright. I certainly don't mind the walk. Goodbye Forrest."

"Rose."

It shouldn't have made me that happy to hear him say my name, but it did. Things may have been different between us and the conversation didn't go as I expected, but it didn't matter to me at that moment. He didn't call me Mrs. Rakes or Rosalie when we said goodbye. He called me Rose. As I walked back to the motel, I took out my necklace and held the wooden locket between my fingers. I stroked its smooth exterior as I thought about what happened.

The locket felt so much lighter than it usually did.

* * *

**Review plz!:D**


	7. 6: Was That the Human Thing to Do?

**Title: Where the Wild Roses Grow  
**

**Author: Valeera  
**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: ****Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars**  


**Over & Out**

* * *

When I arrived at the motel, the light happiness that was still inside of me hadn't faded away. I smiled a little when I thought about what happened. The conversation with Forrest may have not gone the way I originally planned, but I could've cared less. He didn't call me Mrs. Rakes or Rosalie when we said goodbye. To be honest, I didn't expect anything from him. He called me Rose. I knew deep down that Forrest still seemed bitter about me coming back. That thought alone could let the smile fall. Also, that conversation would probably be the last we'll have together. Now we would both go on as if we never knew each other.

Yet why as the thought entered my train of thoughts, did it make feel sad all of a sudden? This is what I wanted, right? By going to the Bondurants and speaking to them should've helped me get past that small part of my life that I left behind.

As I battled with my thoughts, I almost didn't comprehend that someone had bumped into me. I turned around to see a young African American woman quickly walking away down the hall. She only looked back at me once. She was holding her pumps and stockings to her chest. Her dress was slipping off from her shoulder. I immediately turned around to see what room she came from.

My prayers were left unanswered when I saw my- _our_ motel room door opened ajar.

Closing my eyes as I sucked in a breath, I walked into the room. I found Charley inside, his jacket, vest, and bowtie scattered on the floor. He was only in his untucked crisp white shirt and dress pants. He was drinking a glass of brandy while the radio was playing. It was playing The Boswell Sisters' "_Was That the Human Thing to Do?_".

_'Never thought that anyone in their right mind_

_Could ever treat another human so unkind_

_Didn't you sneak away and leave a note behind_

_Was that the human thing to do?'_

"What's going on in here?" I asked, though the question sounded as more of a demand. I didn't need to ask him, we both knew that. But I couldn't contain the annoyance and disgust inside of me.

"So where did you find her, Charley?" I asked. "The girl? Hmm? Did you find her in town? Or somewhere out while working?"

Charley simply looked at me through the rim of his glass as he down another shot.

"It's nothing of your concern."

_'I always thought that yours was such a heart of gold_

_But after I was sold on all the tales you told_

_Didn't you let your kisses turn from hot to cold?_

_Was that the human thing to do?'_

I glared at him and scoffed.

"No, of course it isn't! How stupid of me!" I sneered. "How could I forget? You remind me every day."

I walked past him to set down the bag of necessities on top of the table. While I was gone, I was smart enough to go back into town to buy things that were necessary, and would keep me preoccupied during our stay. It was more of a ploy, so I could cover my tracks and I would have a perfect alibi if something like this ever happened. I felt Charley's eyes strain behind my back as I took out everything from the bags and set some of the items were they should be in the room.

"Where did you go today?" He asked listlessly. "You look like you've been busy."

"What does it look like I've been doing?" I remarked stiffly. "I merely went out to that little store across the street to get some things we might need."

_How you let me fall and how you let me be_

_And when I begged you for a little sympathy_

_Didn't you even try to hi-di-hi-di me?_

_Was that the human thing to do?_

When he didn't say anything else, I clucked my tongue in irritation and sighed. Just like the way my husband looked at Maggie, I wasn't angry with the young woman that had run out.

"You had to do this now," I muttered. "I could care less about the women you have home, but here-" I paused and smirked bitterly to myself. "-you just can't keep it in for once, can you?"

After I said that, my back stiffened straight when I felt him behind me. He put his hands on top of my shoulders lightly. They slowly slid down my arms up and down as if he were trying to comfort me before they rested on the middle of my waist. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes, and tried not to pull away in disgust. There was no love or comfort into what he was doing. It was an act of possession, not intimacy.

"This dress… I quite like it." Charley said, observing the light yellow dress I was wearing. "I bought it for you as a gift didn't I?"

I didn't know what to do, or say. I just want him to take his hands off of me. So, I gave him a small nod of my head. Inclining his head to the side, I felt his hands snake to the back of my dress, searching for the zipper. He whispered possessively, "Pretty little thing. But I think I would like it better if you were not wearing it."

Charley tried to kiss me, but I dodged my head away to the side.

"Ch-Charley please stop it… not now-" I tried to say, swatting his hands away from me. It only made him annoyed and excited at the same time, for he roughly unzipped the back of my dress.

"I said stop!" I said through gritted teeth. I gasped when his hand grabbed my face, turning it slightly to face him.

"You are my wife, and you will satisfy your husband as a wife should!" He hissed in my ear. "Does that sound right to you? Hmm?"

I only wanted him to stop, and so I mutely nodded my head. I felt so disgusted with myself. The old Rose wouldn't have tolerated this. She would have probably spit on his face and shove him away. But I wasn't that Rose anymore, was I? Charley whispered "Good girl.", and within mere seconds, I was standing in the room naked.

* * *

Later that night, I found myself standing outside of the motel smoking a cigarette. I watched the smoke become part of the night air as it left my lips. I had to get out of that room. I needed to get away from my dear husband who was now asleep. I didn't want his arms around me, or feel his breathing against my ear. I pulled my coat tighter around my shoulders to keep me warm from the chilling breeze. I watched and listened to the night when suddenly something caught my eye. I turned my head to see a moving shadowlike figure in the woods. There was something, or someone moving towards the direction of the motel. I started to panic a little. Should I run back in, or scream for someone? As the figure came into further view, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

It was Forrest.

My body tensed at the sight of him. What was he doing here? This had to be a dream. He would never do such a thing. Forrest Bondurant would not be that stupid to come over here in the middle of the night, while my husband was asleep upstairs. His face remained stoic as he approached me, his eyes only fixated on me. I was afraid and cautious about what he was going to do.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I looked back to the front door, hoping that Charley wouldn't appear. "You shouldn't be here. Get back home before somebody comes out and sees you."

He ignored me, and was moving a little closer. He placed his hand upon my cheek, and I cursed myself when I leaned into his touch. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. It all had to be a dream. Forrest would never have come out here at night, and especially not to see me. I was so caught up with my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear him speaking to me.

"Do you want me?" I opened my eyes and looked at him in surprise. Before I could say anything, he had pressed his lips against mine. My eyes became wide as the size of golf balls at what was happening. I tried to push him off of me, but all to no avail. And in all honesty, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted it to last forever. I finally returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart hammered harder against my chest as Forrest deepened the kiss, pressing my back against the brick foundation. When we both broke apart, we were panting as we stared at each other.

"I asked you a question." He whispered. His breath felt cool against my ear, and I was in complete shock at the deep look in his gaze. My body felt so hot and flustered against his. I was becoming so intoxicated by the mere presence of him that the only thing I could do was nod my head 'yes'.

He grunted and slid his hands inside my coat. He slowly took it off of me, and let it slide down to the ground. I shivered through the light fabric of my slip as the cold air swept through me. Forrest just looked down as if he was observing me. The strap of my nightgown slid off of my shoulder. He brought his head down, and I gasped as he began kissing it. The stubble on his face was giving me a new kind of strange sensation that I craved to have more of. He continued this new torture as he began to kiss my chest. Yet before I could say anything, I was moaning again as his lips enraptured mine. He broke away again. With a silent look of desire that was written across his face, he took me by the hand and led me into the woods.

But before I could realize what else was going to happen, my eyes were suddenly wide open. Morning light filled the room. I looked around me to see I was still tangled in bed. Still sore from last night, I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Charley was nowhere to be found. I was alone. I sighed and lay back down. I couldn't believe that I had dreamt such a dream that involved Forrest Bondurant of all people. I didn't know what to think of it. What did it mean?

I shook my head into the pillow and sighed. All I knew was that it shouldn't be happening. I was a married woman. I couldn't possibly dream or want Forrest in that way. Even if I did, it would be hell to pay if Charley ever learned about it.

I had to keep that one thought in mind. Forrest and I could never be that way. We made our choices a long time ago, and we were going to live with them. I was married with no way out of it, and I was certain that Forrest would never want me in such an intimate way.


	8. 7: Simple Conversation, Miscommunication

**At long last, I have finally given you chapter! I am terribly sorry for the long wait, and I hope that this will make hope for it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and anyone went to Black Friday, it's good to know that like me you survived the chaos of it all;D  
**

**Title: Where the Wild Roses Grow  
**

**Author: Valeera  
**

**Rating: PG-13/R for violence, language, and sensuality.  
**

**Summary: Returning home after being away for seventeen years, Rosalie "Rose" Rakes nee Thomas is reacquainted with a certain Bondurant. Yet as Forrest and Rose try to find common ground between themselves again, neither could imagine the lengths that her husband will go to keep his wife by his side  
**

**Theme: ****Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars (Yes I know, finally:D)**  


**Over & Out**

* * *

**1913**

_When Rose had arrived home, it was half-past midnight. In all honesty, she had not meant to stay out so late. She went over to Blackwater Station to hang out with the boys after she and Forrest left Snow Creek. All Rose was going to do was spend time with them like she always did, and then she would return home to please her mother (in other words, get her off her back) and spend time with Wingfield. Yet somehow, she instead found herself in the back of the Bondurants' truck going to deliver some White Lightening and Apple Brandy for a party that Tazwell Minnix was having down at Burnt Chimney. When she and the Bondurants were invited to join the party, well, time flew by after that. However, somewhere in the back of Rose's mind, she had a feeling that Forrest had something to do with her arriving home late._

_And quite frankly, she certainly didn't mind._

_Rose opened the front door slowly- very, very slowly- and quietly so as not to wake anybody and not get caught. That was the last thing she needed right now. She looked around the living room. No parents in sight. Rose breathed in a sigh of relief, and continued her way to her room. As she was climbing the flight of stairs, she was stopped by a voice that was suddenly beside her, "Had fun with the boys?"_

_Damn._

_Rose turned around to see her mother emerging from the shadows as she turned on the living room lights. She appeared weary and angry, but that wasn't anything new. She's looked that way ever since Rose's father moved them to Blackwater. "I hope you do realize that you've long past missed dinner."_

_"Yeah Mama, I know," Rose sighed. She knew that the talk was going to happen eventually; she just didn't want to hear it right now._

_"Wingfield was so hoping that you would be here."_

_"I'm sure he was."_

_"And he's such a nice young man. So polite and considerate."_

_"I bet he is."_

_"Going to school up in Charlottesville has certainly shaped him up. Plans to be a lawyer, you know?"_

_"Good for him."_

_"Yep, a nice young man who has a good, promising future ahead of him…" Rose's mother let out a long pause, and then muttered, "Unlike that good for nothing Bondurant boy…"_

_Rose whipped her head around and glared at her mother. "Don't you dare start that! Don't you ever speak that way about him again!"_

_"Speak about whom dear?"_

_"You know very damn well who I'm talking about!" Rose hissed. "I don't care how you feel about Forrest! He's a good man, Mama. I really like him a lot, and… I think feels the same way about me too."_

_The nonchalant expression upon Mrs. Thomas' face instantly changed into the usual scowl that her daughter was accustomed to seeing._

_"Likes you?" She said. "Are we speaking about love here? You're in love with Forrest Bondurant?"_

_Not knowing what else to say, Rose gave a mute nod of her head 'yes'._

_And then, something happened. Mrs. Thomas' lips started to wear an odd kind of smile. And then, derisive laughter escapes her. It was loud and hearty that Rose thought her father would wake up and come down to see what the matter was. But there was no sympathy. It was just cold, mocking, and humorless. Then she stopped abruptly and she was back to being cold and calculating._

_"Likes you? In love?" Mrs. Thomas scoffed. "Rosalie, please, that's absurd!"_

_"No it's not," Rose blushed furiously as she felt her temper rise._

_"You're too young to even know what love is!"_

_"I'm only sixteen-"_

_"Exactly my point!" Mrs. Thomas exclaimed. "Dear this whole romance that you've invented just proves it!"_

_"How can you say that when you and Daddy married younger than I am now!" Rose tried to explain. "You fought tooth and nail to be with him-"_

_"And now I'm a groveling housewife to a drunkard!" Mrs. Thomas snapped. Rose immediately fell silent. She knew she had crossed the line when the words left her mouth. A door from the upstairs opened, and Rose saw her father coming and standing at the landing of the stairs._

_"Elsie? Everything alright?" Mr. Thomas drawled. _

_"Yes Anse, everything's alright." Mrs. Thomas pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed._

_"The girl home?" _

_"Yes she's finally home. You go on back to bed. I'd like to have one more word with your daughter-" Rose could hear her father snort out a derisive laugh._

_"Sure you haven't done that enough already-"_

_"I swear to God Anse, could you please shut up for once and go back to our room!" Mrs. Thomas snapped, finally losing it. Mr. Thomas sneered at his wife before he finally trudged back to their shared bedroom. When the door was finally shut closed, Mrs. Thomas turned back to glare at her daughter. She only returned the sentiment._

_"Now you listen to me young lady," Mrs. Thomas hissed. "I've about had enough of the foolishness you and that boy been causing. And it not just him- it's all those boys! You run around with them every single day getting into trouble! I won't have it any longer, do you understand me?"_

_Wanting the conversation to just end and go to bed, Rose nodded her head 'yes'._

_"I won't have my daughter become a floozy." Mrs. Thomas sighed irritably. "And so, as punishment for arriving home late-"_

_"I'm being punished?!" Rose scoffed, but immediately shut up when her mother's glare only deepened. _

_"As your punishment," said Mrs. Thomas slowly. "I'm sending you to Bedford to live with your grandparents this summer and for the following ones in the future."_

_Rose's head shot up at this. She shook her head, cutting her mother off._

_"You can't do that!" She remarked, even though she knew the battle was lost. Mrs. Thomas smirked triumphantly._

_"I'm still your mother. I can and I will." She said. "And don't even think about convincing your father about letting you stay. We both talked and agree to it that was the right thing to do. Besides, your grandparents have been begging to see you. It's been so long since they've last seen their granddaughter."_

* * *

The sun was beginning to raise high over the trees to signal noon as I walked alongside the rows of tombstones. It felt so peaceful here. The trees were filled with leaves of red and gold as they were every fall. A gentle breeze came by and knocked a few leaves of the branch, whirling in the wind, before landing on the ground.

She always told my father- demanded him actually- that when she died, she didn't her body to be part of the ground that was Franklin county. She wanted to be buried in Bedford. It was a long drive to make the destination, but one I knew that I needed to make.

I slowly came to stand in front of the proper grave. I placed the white irises beside it. I had to do this. My visit has been long overdue. I couldn't find the right words to speak. After some minutes of silence, I finally said:

"Hello Mama. How have you been?" I paused, almost half-expecting her to speak from her grave. I shook my head as I let out a bitter laugh.

"That was quite a stupid question, wasn't it?" I smiled sadly. I felt a moist mist in my eyes. I blinked them repeatedly, so the tears wouldn't leak out and ruin my mascara.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I sighed as I stood back up. I looked around at the trees that peppered the cemetery. My gaze fell back to my mother's grave.

"If you would like to know, I'm married. I think that you would've liked Charley. Seems like the man that you always wanted me to spend the rest of my life with."

I winced as I started rubbing the back of my wrist. I bit my lower lip and looked down at my feet.

"Of course, things aren't exactly perfect as they should be." I muttered bitterly. "Not the way that you would like for them to be."

I lifted my head back up and let my eyes roam over the words on the stone in front of me.

"I met a few old friends of mine. The Bondurant brothers? They're doing great. Howard… well, he's still Howard. But Jack!" I laughed as I thought about the younger Bondurant boy. "I still cannot believe he's grown into such a handsome young man. It seems like only yesterday that he was still a boy and following me around everywhere!

"Forrest though…" I sighed. "Well we've talked some, but not like we used to. It's almost as if we're strangers. I guess you don't mind that though, do you?"

I shook my head. I saw a rock from the corner of my eye and kicked it aimlessly. It skittered across the grass, rustling softly as it moved. A stiff breeze kicked up and knocked over the flowers. I bent back down to straighten them. For a moment, I reached and fingered her name written cursive on the stone lightly before standing back up.

"I'm not here to try and complain to you about everything. I just…" I said briskly "… I just want to understand why. Why did you hate Forrest? What did he do to make you hate him so much? Why… did it always seem like that whatever I did, it displeased you?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed again.

"Was I such a disappointment of a daughter to you?"

Everything felt still for just a moment. I shook my head, scoffing at myself. This was ridiculous. Talking to someone who's been dead for so many years, and expecting her to answer back.

"You weren't a disappointment." A voice called from behind me. Startled, I quickly turned around and was surprised when I saw Forrest standing behind me a couple feet away.

"Forrest?" I said. This couldn't be real right? This had to be a dream like the one before. But there he was. Gruff and burly all standing before me. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd be here," He grunted, walking closer to stand beside me. "B'sides, thought that this would be my only chance to give you this."

I furrowed my eyebrows together when he handed me a medium sized brown paper package. "What is it?"

"After Anse died, he gave it to Mama," Forrest explained, shrugging. "She was supposed to give it to you if you ever did decide to come back. Suppose to be something that belonged to your mother." Suddenly, he inclined his head to the right and asked: "What's that on your wrist?"

Panicking, I shook my head light and said, "It's nothing. I was clumsy in the bathroom and had accidentally whacked my hand against the wall."

He didn't look convince by my story, but thankfully he didn't press the matter further. Forrest turned to look at the grave.

"Seventeen years since she's been gone," I told home, looking at my mother's name. "And yet it still seems unbelievable that it's been so long."

Forrest grunted out a reply. It grew quiet between us, the both of us not sure what to say next. Finally, Forrest turned to look at me and said, "I don't think she thought you as a disappointment."

"Right. "Anything I did and the people I hung out with she thought that it was an insult directed at her."

"She loved you though. She only wanted what was best for you."

"Yes well, I'm sure she is satisfied now. And for you to even say is probably the most surprising thing of all!" I remarked bitterly, turning to look at Forrest's somber face. I smiled sadly and bowed my head. "I best get going."

I gave my old friend one last look before finally slowly walking away.

"Rose!" I heard Forrest call out. I ignored him and continued to onward because if I didn't, I would turn back around and he would only seeing the crying mess that I was about to become.

I didn't mean to be so cold to him, or to even speak so ill of the dead. He was trying in his own way to reassure my mother's love for me and I appreciated the effort. But the words and ill feelings wouldn't stop emanating from me. It hurt too much to think about it. It reminded me of the things that I could never have, and despite the fractured relationship that I had with my mother, I stilled loved her and I missed her.

* * *

The next day was slightly breezy, yet still bright and clear. Charley and I had been having breakfast beside the window of our hotel room in complete silence. Between us was a small table with different classes of meals on it, the half empty juice glasses rested at each side of our plates. I barely touched my food in favor for my orange juice. Charley was eating Clayton was eating poached eggs with bacon and a slice of toasted, and a vase with roses rested in the middle of the table as if it was marking where the terrain of each other started and ended. There was no denying the tension between us. It was so palpable. Neither one of us would look the other in the eye. The light from the window was warming me up, yet when Charley would take in a breath, my insides would turn into ice. Something bad was going to happen, but I wanted to postpone as much as I could.

"What did you do yesterday while I was out, Rosebud?" Charley asked all of a sudden in a calm manner. "We didn't talk so much after I arrived back."

"Nothing. I merely stayed in the hotel that's all." I said as I tried to keep from fidgeting in my seat.

Charley raised up a hairless eyebrow in interest. And that couldn't be anything good. He put his coffee mug down on the table and glanced at me. "Nothing? Well, that's certainly not what Deputy Jeff Richards told me. He said he found you driving back to the hotel, looking quite distressed about something."

His cold tone alerted me. I stiffened immediately and looked to find my husband's cold eyes upon me.

"Did he see out of his own free will or did you tell him to watch for me?" I asked briskly, believing the immediate latter.

"Where were you yesterday, Rosalie?" Charley asked, an unkind glint sparking in his cold eyes.

"That is none of your business. I should be allowed to do as I please without you hovering over 24/7. I'm your wife-"

"My wife- yes my wife!" Charley exploded, planting his hands on the sides of the table violently, the fine pottery on it making clattering sounds. I instantly jumped at the sudden outburst. Then, he stood all of sudden, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a loud crash, plates and other utensils shattered on the fine wooden floor. He looked at me and in less than one second, he was standing in front of me. He slapped me across the face, and then gripped my arms that were on the sides of the chair I was still occupying, effectively trapping her between my husband's arms. I refused to close my eyes, yet I wince as Charley tightened his grip on my forearms. That will cause a pair of bruises to match the one my wrist soon. I bit down hard on my tongue till it started to bleed, just so I can keep the scream that forming in my throat from escaping.

"Yes, yes you are! My wife! You are my lawful wife till death do we part! So you will honor me, just like a wife is required to be honored! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?"

I shrank into my chair and was unable to say a word. I could only mutter one word: "N-no…". I then saw a maid stranding frozen in the doorway. My eyes widen and mentally kicked myself when I realized that it was the same woman who I had seen running half naked out of our room days earlier. Charley followed my glance and straighten up. He mumbled that he needed to go to see Wardell and fled the room. The maid ran inside towards me as I begun picking up the mess of ruined food and broken china off the floor."

"I'm so sorry. We… we had a little accident. I'll clean it up." I said weakly, not looking up from the pieces I was attempting to pick up from the floor, which my trembling hands didn't allow me to hold.

"It's alright, missus. I am goin' to pick this up." The maid told me. I ignored her as I knelt to the floor to pick up pieces.

"I am sorry." I apologized once more. The maid didn't dare say anything else. When she tried to pry a piece of broken glass from my hand hand, I refused to let it go. The maid reluctantly gave up and then occupied herself with the other broken dishes that still lay on the floor, while I held the piece of crystal in the center of my hand. Looking at the fragment, I slowly buried it deep within the flesh of the palm of my hand. It would just be another reminder of a bad memory that I will have to bury deep within my soul just like all of my other scars and bruises. I blinked my eyes repeatedly to keep from crying in front of the maid. Once more, blood poured down from hand, and when the maid noticed it she looked at me.

"I'm gonna leave for a moment to fetch some help. Will that be alright?" She asked. I could only simply nod as I felt my eyes fill with tears that I refused to let fall down. I felt the woman take me by the arms and leading toward the bed to sit down. She hurried towards the door to find help. I remained in the destroyed room, sobbing and bleeding.

* * *

**Yeah... I know that last bit was a bit of Titanic splashed in, but I couldn't help it! One thing led to another... and I found myself writing it. I hope the chapter is still alright though! Review plz!**


End file.
